Different
by Kraehi
Summary: AUTHOR HAS RETURNED! Chap. 6 up! Follow a troll in a modern set Azeroth as he deals with Family, Illness and Racial abhorrence.
1. Distracted

**I do not own World of Warcraft or anything related, this is merely a work of fiction and I have made no money from it. **

* * *

In a world where war has come and gone. A world where mixed races and species live in relative peace. A streamlined and Industrialized world. The racism and bigotry still remain, however it continues to be passive. In position of former Magical relics and Massive weaponry lining the shelves in stores, modern fashions, electronics and creature comforts have taken their place. Azeroth's new world boomed in the wake of death and chaos.

The Lich King and Illidan had been destroyed. The Horde, after many hours of negotiations, formed a tentative peace treaty with the Alliance to purge the Burning Legion from Azeroth. Thrall still did not trust the humans. They proved their worth in battle however.

When the war ended, the High Master Vol'jin sought to reconnect the bonds of the Darkspear Tribe with their forest cousins and the other troll tribes. The tribes convened, Zandali, Gurubashi and Amani working together to reunite their ancestral ties with the Loa. The trolls still held a deep seated hatred for all other races, but they adhered to the treaty and avoided the races as much as possible. They, along with their most hated foes, the Night Elves, rarely inter-socialized.

One Darkspear troll sat at the work easel in his home on the Darkspear Strand. Though Azeroth has had many advances in fashion and technology, he however preferred to stick close to his ancestral roots. He studied the sketch, adding details and measurements to the scaled drawing. He was a highly sought after architect. The lamp cast directional light at the board, filling the room with a shadowed glow. It reflected off the pale blue skin. Vol'jin sighed and stretched the tense muscles in his back and scraped a hand through his long fiery red hair.

Like his namesake; Vol'jin stood much taller than his Darkspear brothers. His hair hung in a long plait down his back to his waist. Long sections of bangs framed his face, bound together at the shoulder level. He had been called old fashioned, but it did not bother him. He personally felt he held a tighter spiritual link with the Loa and his ancestors by sticking close to the old ways.

Although he was an architect, he followed in his mother's footsteps as a Shaman using totems and ancestral magic. He often wore ancestral kilts and robes to the building sites to bless them. In press meetings, under the pressure of his agent, he would wear stylish suits to fit in. But it was never so, no one was interested in who he was, just his name.

A knock sounded from the front door. Setting aside the charcoal pencil, Vol'jin glanced at the heirloom clock on the fireplace mantle. It read a quarter to nine. Passing through the entry way he paused at the front door. Vol'jin adjusted the stonewashed jeans that hung low on his hips. When he opened the door, he glared at the human that stood there.

The human seemed cow under the dominating presence of the troll. Though not as structurally built as an Amani, Vol'jin still stood above the trolls of his clan, striking nervousness and fear in a person. The human smiled anxiously and held out a clipboard to sign for a priority package. The troll growled and signed the slip, then took the package from the human. The man nearly ran back to his truck.

Vol'jin shut the door and returned to his office. He opened the letter from his agent. His eyes quickly read over the common language, pausing only to re-read the request part of the letter. Growling he snatched the cell phone from the pocket of his jeans and called the wayward agent.

"Wha' da hell is dis shit?" He barked into the receiver.

"I take it you got the contract I sent you? Vol, it's a good opportunity. The magazine just wants an interview and photo-op. Look, just do it. It will be painless." Vol'jin snorted.

"Dat be a sack of Kodo shit an' you know it. There is no way I'm goin' ta do dis."

"Vol," her voice came sweetly, he could almost see her puppy dog look. "You have too. They wanted a well known troll. And the article goes in depth of the animosity between trolls and night elves. Do it for me, please? Hell, you may even like the woman they picked. I do, and let me tell you, she's hot."

"I don' care 'bout dat. Ya know I don' like dem damn elves," he paused. "'Cept you of course."

"Please love, do it for me. It's only a couple of hours. Then you can return to you little bungalow." Her sweet voice got him every time. Groaning, he tugged on the feathers attached to the little bands around his bangs.

He sighed, "Fine Caryn, but'cha owe me. I'll sign da damn contract."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow. We'll go grab some lunch, then I will stick you on the plane going to the Vale." She giggled, "They are doing the shoot in the jungle behind the city. Something about all natural." He did not laugh.

"I will see ya tomorra." The troll ended the call. If it were not for the little blood elf, he would have retired and spent the rest of his days in his little bungalow. Clicking off the light in his office he moved into the to the double doors that let out onto his deck facing the ocean. In the distance he could see the edges of the Echo Isles. Vol'jin lowered himself onto the mat he had placed in the corner and settled into his nightly meditation.

The waves sloshed rhythmically on the shore lulling him deeply into his meditation. The warm breeze brushed over his skin like a lover's sigh. He recalled a conversation that he repeatedly held with his mother. One she repeated daily, "when-are-you-going-to-get-married-and-give-me-grandchildren' line. She was a shaman from the Amani clan and very matronly. He would always laugh and scratch his head. He was born almost a year to the day after the mating with his father. His baby sister followed him ten years later.

Vol'jin figured that his mother only pestered him because his sister had given into the pressure and married a Zandali troll who worked in politics. They have two whelps of their own. No matter how much Vol'jin loved his nieces, he never had any desire to have one of his own. Every now and then, his father would step in and discourage his mother from harping him.

His father was a politician him self and had an arranged mating with the Amani shaman, to strengthen the bonds of intertribal unity. He would always say to her, "Nahney, let the boy alone. I was older than him when we was mated. An' we still had children. He will take a mate when he be good an' ready."

Though it consoled her, she would still reply, "I jus' don' wan him ta be alone." His father would just rub her arms affectionately and kiss her head.

There would be times when Vol'jin would feel the emptiness of his bungalow. It mirrored the emptiness of his soul. Cursing, the troll stood. He was having difficulty lately clearing his mind enough to meditate. It has been this way for a while now. Too many thoughts rolled around in his crowded mind fighting for dominance. He returned to the interior of his house and made his way to his bedroom. Shucking his jeans at the foot of his four poster bed, he crawled beneath the cotton sheets and buried his face in a pillow. The troll let a long sigh and closed his eyes. Even his bed felt empty and cold. That was the last thought that passed through his over wrought mind as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The World of Warcraft is about to get turned on its ear. I hope you enjoyed the first of many chapters to come, It has been completely written and just needs to be typed. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading... **


	2. Annoyed

The troll flinched when the sheet was yanked from his nude body. The cool air assaulted his heated skin. Groaning, he rolled to his side to escape the bright sunlight that peeked through his window.

"Vol'jin, get your naked ass out of that bed this instant!" A shrill voice pierced his sleepy haze. A masculine chuckle followed the voice, causing the troll to sit upright in his bed.

"Ya know bettah then ta-" He paused, seeming to realize that he sat stark naked, and hastily covered himself with a pillow. "Damn it ya she-elf! He glowered at her, then at her husband in the doorway. "Ya need ta put a leesh on her, boy." He commented to his long time friend Hyan. The elf chuckled and dragged his wife from the room, leaving the troll whatever dignity he had left.

Vol'jin emerged fifteen minutes later, freshly shaved, showered and dressed. Caryn made a comment about his tattered, low sitting jeans but he ignored it. Hyan passed the troll a cup of tea as Caryn browsed over the signed contracts. A knock from the front door startled the guests. The sound of the door opening and closing echoed in the empty halls. The three looked up from the kitchen to see Vol'jin's mother enter the room with a basket of fresh produce.

The troll politely greeted his mother, brushing his cheek against hers. Ti was a common troll greeting of affection as many male's tusks prevent the ability to kiss. He then helped put away the groceries. "Mama, I don' see why ya still do dis. I be fifty seven years old."

"That don' mattah, I still be ya mama, and you still be my baby." Hyan chuckled at the defeated look on Vol'jin's face.

"How are you Mrs. Longtusk?" greeted the elf kindly. She beamed at him and pulled him into a hug.

"'Ello mon, how ya doin?"

"Great, Caryn and I are here to pick up your son to take him to Vale City for his interview." The blood elf poured on the charm.

"Does he now," she wheeled around to face her son. "An' why ya no' be telling ya mama 'bout dis?"

"Cause I jus' found out las' night, Mama." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well ya bes' be careful ya ungrateful child," she said with a sniff. Nahney hugged her son affectionately and whisked out the door.

"Are you packed Vol?" Caryn asked, stuffing the contract into her briefcase. He shook his head. "By the gods troll, you are just like all males that wait for the last minute." She growled as she marched off into his bedroom to ready a duffel bag.

* * *

After giving her husband a long kiss, both Caryn and Vol'jin boarded the plane and took their seats. The first class level had large porthole windows that allowed the bright morning light in. The seats were wide and made of leather. Vol'jin reclined in his seat and tuned out the flight attendant as she moved through the emergency procedures. He hated flying.

* * *

He woke several hours later when Caryn poked his side. He groaned and blinked blearily at her. "We're here Vol, come on." The troll stood and gathered their bags and followed her from the plane. His eyes narrowed when they stepped out into the bright, humid sun of Grom'gol air port. As a former military base, the plot of land expanded into a full sized international airport. As they moved to the pick up area, a human stood by a black company car with the sign in Common, bearing the name;

_Vol'jin Longtusk_

The troll obediently followed Caryn as she approached the human and introduced herself and the troll. The chauffeur stowed their bags in the trunk, and helped them into the comfortable leather seats of the luxury vehicle. Vol'jin, as tall as he was; had to lean forward on his knees to keep his head from hitting the roof. The ride to the hotel was brief as Vale city bordered the airport. When the car finally rolled to a stop outside their large hotel, Vol'jin stepped out of the car gratefully and helped Caryn out.

The two stepped up to the two large glass doors there a man stood holding it open. Bellhops took their luggage and lead the way. Vol'jin had to stop in the door way to wait for traffic to continue moving. Suddenly an agitated, velvety feminine voice sounded from behind him.

"Excuse me! I need to get past!" she said impatiently. The troll glanced over his shoulder and scowled down at the annoyed Night Elf female. Caryn had already disappeared into the hotel.

"Sorreh, I did'na realized dis is da door for da _bitch express_." He snarked at her. He calmly moved aside to allow the petulant elf by. But did she go? No, she apparently had something to say. He watched the color flush her face from behind stylish sunglasses.

"Who the hell do you think you are, _troll!_" She seethed in disgust. She glared at him as hard as she could, but did not make much ground with the sunglasses. His sheer size made it difficult to be intimidating. He grinned. GRINNED! She scowled blackly at him and thought twice about spitting in his face.

She became alarmed when he moved forward suddenly she tried to back away. He crowded her personal space all too quickly and easily. She flushed beneath her ashen violet skin when he leaned forward, brushing his long, thick right tusk over her right cheek. She gasped when he deeply inhaled her scent; then rumbled something off in Amani.

"Wonderful, I see you have met!" Came a sultry voice from the lobby of the hotel. The two snapped their attention to the speaker. Caryn had her hand tucked into the arm of a stylishly dressed young Night Elf. He had short cropped green hair that stood vibrantly against his ashen blue skin.

He held out a hand and smiled charmingly, "Your must be the famous Vol'jin, by Elune you are handsome!" The troll shuddered at the homosexual and stared at his hand. The elf moved his golden eyes to the woman next to the troll. "Starla darling, it has been too long." The woman moved away from the troll as if fire licked at her heels. The two performed the air kiss and commenced speech in rapid Darnassian.

When Caryn giggled, Vol'jin growled. "What da hell is goin on?"

"Oh I just love your temper Vol. I bet you are just dominating in bed aren't you?" The elf cooed lasciviously.

"Ya nevah goin ta find out elf." He replied flatly. "I don' do males." The others giggled at the troll's surly attitude.

"Oh damn. Too bad honey. My name is Gideon Nightwing. I am the CEO and Chief Editor of _Playmate Magazine_. I will be conducting the photo shoot and interview. Meet you fellow Interviewee, Starla Clearwater." At the troll's disgruntled snort, he continued, "If you follow me, I will show you all to your rooms!" Leading the way, Gideon spoke quietly to both Caryn and Starla as they clutched his arms. The troll followed lividly behind.

* * *

**Just a note: This is not the Vol'jin you all know and love. This story takes place fifty years after the WoW we all know. I cannot reveal much more because it will spoil the plot. Everything will come together soon! Thanks for reading, and please let me know your thoughts! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Frustrated

* * *

"I can no' believe I have ta be da photos wit' dat she-elf! What did ya get me into Cary?

"Calm down Vol, It is only for a few hours and then we can go home." He voice wavered in the presence of the angry troll.

"Yeah, whatevah. Don' be askin me ta do dis again. I am retirin'."

"But-"

"No buts. I am tired. I stuck it out wit' cha for years. But I can'na do it anymore. I be too tired ta be doin' dis shit Caryn. I love ya like mah sistah but it's gotta stop." Tears swam in the elf's emerald eyes. He sighed and turned away, tugging the leather clasp from his long red plait. He unraveled the tresses that were shot through with silver.

"Oh, very well Vol. Come, sit here and I will brush your hair." He procured a brush for her and sat on the floor between her thighs on the floor. The Blood Elf gently ran her fingers through his mane of thick hair. She giggled, "You are getting old, you have grey hair."

"I not be dat old girl. I am jus' middle aged."

She pondered this for a moment. "What is a troll's lifespan?"

"About a hundred an' fifteh years."

"So how old is your father?"

He did not respond for a moment. "Almos' a 117 I think."

"I suppose that makes sense, He participated in the wars fifty years ago. You were just seven when the wars finally came to an end, right?" He nodded as she tugged the comb through his hair. Setting the comb aside, she massaged his scalp with her fingertips.

Groaning he tilted his head back to rest over her crossed calves. She scrubbed her fingers down the sides of his temples and cheeks, to the column of his throat then back up his long ears. Caryn tugged on the heavy golden hoops threaded through his ear lobes.

Caryn leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his forehead. His deep red eyes snapped open. The elf traced the architect's jaw. Her breath hitched at the intense gaze he gave her. He murmured something but she could not hear it.

She traced along his long thick tusks, watching his chest rise and fall in deep breaths. Her right forefinger traced his smooth lips, the other stroked his neck. His lips parted ever so slightly in a gentle sigh. His intense red eyes met her own; something thick and fiery stirring behind them. Her own breath was stolen from her like a thief in the night.

He slowly sat up, a pensive look on his face. Frustration drove him further from the elf, his long tresses brushing against her calves. The troll stood and marched into the kitchen without a sound. She heard him open the bar and pour a glass of whiskey. She followed the troubled troll into the kitchen. He faced away from her toward the sink. In one hand a glass of whiskey, the other held the bottle.

The muscles of his back were taut beneath the snug black tee shirt. Most of the red hair was draped over his shoulder as he stared down at the glass in his hand. Cautiously she moved forward and placed a small warm hand on the tense muscles of his back. Vol'jin drained most of the glass and pulled a face. He turned and glared at her.

"What was ya thinkin?" He snapped at her.

"I-I don't know. Vol, I want to feel you again. Like the old days. Hyan told-"

"He's mah best friend an' I can'na do dat to him." She moved closer. When he did not move away she put a palm on his belly. Most trolls still stood hunched over like their ancestors, just as Vol'jin did. When he would straighten her head would only reach his diaphragm. He knew that he should not want her. She was married. Her husband was one of his best friends. His mind recalled the passion that he and the blood elf had oce shared. Fire stirred in his belly.

The elf looked up into the brooding eyes of the troll. Her palm slid up the taut muscles of his belly and chest. Her small head slipped easily between the wide spread of his tusks. Her small fingers closed around the curve in his tusks tugging him forward. He did not resist.

Caryn tipped back her head and stood on her toes to reach the troll's lips. She could feel the puff of his breath when she brushed her lips against his. His pulse jumped wildly from the cradle of tendons, ligaments and muscles in his neck. A thrill chased her up her spine when he dropped the cup and bottle and gripped her tightly. He pulled her lithe body into his and lifted her onto the counter. He pressed his jeans clad hips between her bare thighs.

The elf wrapped her legs around his waist and sought the hard ridge of heat beneath the fly of his jeans. She felt the growl as it left his lips. She ground into him, eliciting a second growl from him and swallowed it. Her tongue pushed past his teat to tangle with his. His palms slid up her bare thighs beneath the silk night dress, pushing it up as he went. He deepened the possession of her mouth when he found no trace of undergarments. He thrust against her as her tongue worked over his.

She could feel his hear hammering against his chest. She moaned when the coarse fabric of his jeans rubbed against the sensitive feminine skin. She feverishly worked the black shirt up his chest and over his head. He gripped her hips as she worked his belt buckle free. She could not manage to free the strained button and fly and succumbed to reaching into the waistband to seize the engorged manhood.

He felt like forge heated steel draped in a sheath of silk. His sex throbbed in her petite hand. The elf's small fingers could not close entirely around the girth. Suddenly she felt him tense and removed her hand from his jeans. He backed away with a scowl.

"I can'na do dis Cary… It's not right."

"It is okay Vol, Hyan told me to do this! You know our marriage is an open one. He wanted me to give you something to relax. You have to do something, you are too tense."

"Caryn! It don' mattah. I won't do dat. I'm sorreh Cary, but I can't." He turned from her and retreated into his room.

* * *

**I had time so I typed up chapter three. I cant promise when the next will be posted, but it won't be too long. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Teased

* * *

They told Vol'jin that the photo shoot would be first, followed by the interview. Caryn told the troll to dress in his normal clothes as they would provide the costumes for the shoot. He pulled on a white tee and the worn denim jeans that hung around his waist. He carefully brushed out his hair and carefully weaved it back into its usual plait.

He entered the foyer and hurried to the doors. Outside sat the same black car from the day before. Much to his annoyance, the car was already occupied by the Night elf. Neither said a word to the other as the car moved through the city streets. Vol'jin was still rather agitated about the previous night.

When they arrived the car parked in a dirt lot off the main road. The two climbed out of the vehicle and into the heated jungle. The smells of the rich foliage caused him to feel a sense of familiarity. Just ahead was a strange curtained off area with a few camping trailers surrounding it. Just on the other side of the curtain, he could see a jumble of wires and lighting tools. A generator hummed quietly near one of the trailers.

Vol'jin moved forward to inspect what lay beyond the curtain when a young human female took him by the arm and led him to a trailer. Once inside, a small voice called out from within and demanded that he strip. Appalled he looked around for said voice.

"Down here," said a gnome with bright blue pig-tails. Vol'jin was dumbstruck by the commanding tome in the gnome's voice. "Did you or have you studied a class? My goodness you are sexy." After a moment of confusion, he nodded dumbly. "Well what was it?" She asked holding up an intricate kilt of greens and browns over laying a heavy chain mail, followed by silver piping along the trim.

"Shamanism," he said, finally understanding what she wanted. He took the embellished kilt from the gnome and shed his clothes. She aided the troll in fitting and adjustments. His face heated when her petite hands roamed over his bare skin. "Aren't… aren't I a leetle _big_ for yeh?" He stammered.

"What in heaven's name do you mean?"

"I ah… Aren't ya comin' on ta me?"

"Lord, no…" She giggled, "I am just taking your measurements, silly. I would be killed if ya tried to stick that thing in me!" She said with an easy laugh. For a gnome, he actually liked her. She had an interesting sense of humor. "Okay, I need you to sit down so I can do makeup." His brows rose but he did as he was told. On top of the well lit vanity, she moved easily and efficiently applying the make up to his skin. First she gently washed his face, and then rubbed in some moisturizing lotion. Next she lined his eyes in a soft kohl eyeliner.

She pulled out a couple of compacts that held vibrant colored pigments. Carefully, she meticulously painted tribal war markings on his face and chest. She ordered him to turn in his seat so she could fasten beaded necklaces about his shoulders. Facing her once more, he watched as she measured the diameter of his tusks and pulled out two golden bands of the appropriate size. She allowed him to put them on. Finally she gave him some bracers that matched the kilt.

"One is ready," she said into the walkie-talkie.

"Send him in," replied a familiar voice. The Gnome led the Darkspear troll from the trailer to the area protected by the black curtain. Beneath the low branches of a willow, a thick bed of furs looked inviting. "Oh he just looks so yummy!" The same voice from the walkie." Vol'jin turned to meet the golden eyes of Gideon.

"Stand over by the tree there and summon some magic. Pictures of that will really capture the attention of the readers." Vol'jin moved to stand before a massive oak tree that had been mostly consumed by moss and vines.

He closed his eyes and began to summon _Thunderstorm. _Sparks of lightening crackled and danced over his skin. An aura surrounded him, the spell reaching its crescendo. The rapid fluttering and clicking distracted the Shaman causing the spell to dissipate.

"Excellent! Starla, it's your turn love." Vol'jin looked around for the night elf when a sleek black panther pranced from the direction of the trailers. Her dark coat deceptively hid even darker spots. Her silver eyes danced with mischief. What shocked the troll further was when she rubbed her body against his legs affectionately. He faintly heard the clicking of the camera.

Starla shape-shifted, returning to her natural appearance and cast a simple healing spell to satisfy the camera. She turned to face the troll. He couldn't take his eyes off of the scant leather armor she wore that revealed much of her toned body. The scraps of dark green and black leather could hardly called armor. Suddenly she was against his chest and pressed her hips into his.

Bewildered, he just stared down at her unsure of what to do. Her eyes held a lust ridden look. Out of surprise his brows rose. "Cut. Vol darling, what is the matter? Are you lost?"

"Wha' exactly do ya wan' me ta do?" He asked, his voice a little thick from the reaction of being pressed into a firm female body.

"What do you mean dear? You do know what this magazine is don't you?" The troll shook his head. "Oh dear. Poppy, would you grab the magazine there on the table." The blue haired gnome trotted over to the table and brought the magazine to the shaman. Vol'jin flipped through the magazine, his eyes steadily narrowing. It was basically pornography without proof of intercourse, just innuendo.

"I-er, have to do dis wit' her?" Starla scowled.

"Well yes, of course. It will get easier as you go. Caryn didn't tell me that you were fresh to this. The show must go on." He pushed the elf into him again, "Just go with the flow, Starla will show you what to do." Gideon disappeared on that note, leaving the troll staring down into the elf's silver eyes.

"Just follow my lead _troll_. Ugh, I am _so_ firing my agent. Then I will have to sterilize my body." Vol'jin scowled at her. He muttered something foul and ground his teeth. When the director called _'action' _her frigid appearance changed instantly.

Starla pushed the troll upright to his full height against the mossy trunk behind him. Pressing against him, she took his hand and tucked it under her right knee of her raised leg, cinching herself around his hip. She rolled her hips into him to get a reaction, circling her arms around his shoulders.

"Star baby, change his expression and hold."

She rolled her pelvis into his groin. His expression immediately changed. His eyes went half mast, lips parting in a husky moan. He fisted his right hand deeply into her violet hair. "Hold it." She whispered breathily to him. He froze, listening for the audible camera clicks.

Gideon then ordered them into the bed of furs, with Starla straddling the troll's lap.

* * *

**Arent I just horrible? :3 Thanks for reading!**


	5. Turning Up the Heat

* * *

"Can you fit between his tusks dear? A kissing shot would be fantastic."

Scowling, Starla reached up and daringly snatched one of the troll's tusks and carefully navigated her neck between the two sharp points. Vol'jin's long nosed brushed against hers. The air they breathed was shared. Two make-up artists rushed over and fixed Starla's hair that got hung up on the points of his tusks.

A strange shimmer powder gas gently patted one her dark shin. A tube of Chap Stick was passed to the night elf. She circled her own lips, and then gently brushed some over the troll's. He inhaled sharply, her intoxicating scent filling his nose. She smelled of the woods, and something richer. As his hands tightened on her waist, Vol'jin fought the urge to grind into her.

Vol'jin glared at the elf, her eyes shined knowingly. His palm slid up around her hip and gripped firmly. She gasped when they slid lowed and pulled her apart, exposing her feminine core to the onlookers. Her fluttering heart pitched when the troll pressed his hips into her, his turgid heat scorching her. Her head lolled back. Vol'jin seized the opportunity to press his lips to the pounding pulse in her throat. Her breath hitched as he kissed and nipped the soft skin.

She had been surprised at his ability to seemingly devour her neck and jaw given the limited spread between his tusks. They both could clearly hear the camera's rapid flutter as it snapped away. Taking the initiative, she pressed her lips firmly to his, their breaths mixing in their passion to better the other. Her muscles trembled. She couldn't say whether it was excitement or fear. She felt his lips part. She thrust her tongue past the sharp row of teeth into his hot mouth. He tasted minty with a chase of coffee and something entirely his own tossed in.

Unknowingly, the troll deepened the kiss by tilting his head to the side. She gripped his muscled shoulders as if to prevent her self from falling. Her nails bit into the troll's thick skin. His palms slipped around her waist, sliding up over her ribs to the back of her little leather corset. He nimbly freed the little hooks that protected her breasts from his view. Her shoulders curled as she attempted to catch the top as it fell away. He instantly tugged the leather garment from between them, smirking at the deep flush that climbed up her neck.

Gideon spoke again, "Vol'jin, take her arm and twist it behind her back as if to dominate her," he paused and waited for the shaman to do as told. "Excellent." Starla hissed when her tightened breasts slid up the bare expanse of his own muscled torso. The brush of her nipples against his skin sent a wildfire straight to her belly. A soft gasp escaped her lips, swallowed by the troll.

"I don't suppose you could get one of her nipples in your mouth could you, Vol?" The troll regrettably ended their kiss and attempted to do as he was asked. But the angle of his tusks prevented him from doing so without hurting her. He could if he had proper leverage.

"If she be layin' down I can."

"Wonderful, Make it happen." Starla shifted away furious and frustrated, so the troll could stand. She stretched out on her back, reaching her arms over her head, accentuating the soft curve of her breasts. Vol'jin growled and knelt between her spread thighs. Carefully, he lowered his head, the flat side of his tusks encircling one puckered breast. He inhaled deeply, his chin and nose brushing the soft underside. She arched into him, increasing the aching contact.

Vol'jin circled his arms around her back. The tight dark nipple disappeared between his lips. His red tongue swirled around the areola, before he nipped and suckled. Starla hissed and moaned aloud. Her legs lifted and circled around his hips.

When Gideon was satisfied with the shots, he asked them to sit up. Starla remained sitting on the edge of the bed. Gideon came forward and positioned the troll between the elf's spread thighs, straightening him upright. Her face was barely level with his groin. As Gideon stepped away Starla glance up at Vol'jin. His heated eyes burned into her.

Starla waited until Gideon picked up his camera again before moving once more. She hesitated only a moment before reaching up and resting her palms on Vol'jin's muscled abdomen. His muscles tensed when the gentle pads of her fingertips traced the ridges and planes of his belly. The troll inhaled sharply when those adventurous fingers slipped below the already dangerously low belt line of the kilt.

One by one the clips on the kilt were unsnapped, revealing more and more of the troll's skin. Her eyes swam over the muscles of his belly. Her eyes hooded as the little trail of hair from his navel trailed down to the hidden prize beneath. She looked up and met his eyes when his hand sunk into her thick violet hair. His gaze threatened to pierce her soul.

Slowly, as if drawn by a magnetic pull, the elf pressed her smooth lips to Vol'jin's tense belly. As she kissed and nipped his skin, she gently tugged the kilt down off his hips. He shifted his hips forward to get more contact. He watched as her tongue danced on his skin, dipping deviously into his navel. A deep groan issued from his throat when her kisses reached the hemline of the kilt. Gently, she tugged at the pubic hair and squeezed his erection through the kilt's thick fabric.

"Pull the kilt off of him and rest you head against his hip and look seductively at the camera." Gideon's voice clearly started both Starla and Vol'jin. When the kilt fell a gasp educed from the elf in surprise. He was massive. A chill shot up her spine. An urging motion from the photographer caused her to do as she was told and pressed her left cheek against his left hip, blocking the view of his sex. The head that emanated from his engorged cock nearly scalded her as her ear came into contact with the silky skin.

She could feel his erection pulse against her neck and ear. She could feel the heavy pant of his breath, his grip tightening in her hair. "Vol, lean your head back as if you were getting the best head of your life." The troll stared incredulously at the night elf. Slowly he tilted back, his eyes sliding closed as he attempted to imagine Starla closing her hot lips around his cock. He could almost see her exotic eyes shining up at him as she worked her smooth lips over his rigid penis. His heart hammered in his ears. His lips parted in a breathy moan. He barely heard the flutter of the camera's shutter.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay... Thanks for reading.**


	6. Arousal

**This has been long time coming and I am terribly sorry for the delay. I recently move and have not had access to a computer. I hurt terribly when I had to leave this as it was and I hope you all will still be interested! Cookies to you all!! **

* * *

Vol'jin turned all his focus on the lithe elf, the smooth skin of her cheek pressed against his groin. Her lips, usually spouting smart comments, looking full and supple. The thick, lush hair on her scalp begged to be grasped and used as an instrument in a thorough fucking. He didn't want to admit it, but fuck she was hot. He could feel the stirring of his pubic hair each time she exhaled. He needed her hot mouth so desperately. He needed to feel the course texture of her tongue sliding over his cock, the rough ridges of her mouth and throat as his cock slid in.

Gideon's voice derailed his fantasy.

"Vol, prop your right leg up on the pelts next to her to open yourself up more." Vol'jin did as he was told, "Now twist your hips so we can see you, darling! Okay Starla, it's all you now, be sure to pinch him off so he won't cum." Panic flooded Vol'jin's consciousness snapping his attention to the homosexual elf. The troll opened his mouth to scathingly comment, but Gideon completely ignored him and now moved close to release his hair from its plait and allowing it to fall over his shoulders. He stared at Gideon dumbfounded as the elf returned to the camera.

Suddenly his attention returned to the spunky elf between his thighs as if his earlier musings had not been disrupted. Starla moved back achingly slow, showing his dick off to the camera. She lifted her small hands and dragged them up his inner left thigh causing his cock to bob in anticipation. He trembled as her hot breath brushed against the smooth foreskin. Her devious fingers wrapped around the troll's testicles, stroking and rubbing them. Her pink tongue slid from the depths of her full lips and lapped at the bead of pre-cum gathering at the head of his cock. Vol'jin hissed, a spike of pleasure issuing up his spine. He clenched his eyes shut, her silky lips sliding over his thick girth. He felt her petite fingers wrap around the base of his penis.

Once again they were disrupted as Gideon called for a fifteen minute break and costume change. Starla lurched away from Vol'jin as if he bore the plague. He watched her hips sway as she stormed away, snatching a robe from and assistant and stopping at the refreshments table. Vol'jin mused that she was searching for something to wash her mouth out with.

Poppy appeared with a robe for him. A wide grin graced her childlike features. He just returned the grin dazedly. "You know, in the ten years I have worked for this magazine; never was there such an intensity or display of desire as there is with the two of you. Everyone could feel the heat from you two," she said as she balled up his discarded kilt and trotted away. The Shaman stood and slipped on the simple cotton robe, moving in the direction of the refreshments table that Starla now resided at, gulping a glass of water down.

The Druid stiffened when she caught his scent. She nearly turned and flayed him with her viper tongue when he dared to grasp her hips. His low rumbling voice ceased her impending attack, brushing silkily against her pointed ears causing her to shiver. The words he murmured caused her cheeks to flush, a scowl creeping across her visage. He turned and walked away with a wide grin, returning to his trailer.

Vol'jin paused only when Starla's flustered scream rang in his ears; " Perverted trolls!" His grin only grew. A small ball of fur rebounded from his chest, halting him in his tracks. He caught the offending garment and lifted it to view.

"Put that on," Poppy called somewhere from within the confines of the trailer's costume racks. He looked once more at the tiny scrap of skin and fur referred to as a _loin-cloth_. The shaman shook his head and cinched it on. The cloth barely covered what was important. He still could not figure out why he agreed to be in this cluster-fuck.

* * *

**I am sorry for its shortness, thanks for reading....**


End file.
